BELIEVE IT - KRISTAO
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: kris mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku. Tao aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Maaf selama ini aku menyakitimu aku harus membanyar semua perlakuanku . Yifan ini anak mu? Taonnie ini anak ku?. KRISTAO/ TAORIS.


**Title : believe it**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, FAMILY**

**Casts : KRIS X TAO**

**Rating : T - kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

Summary : kris mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku. Tao aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Maaf selama ini aku menyakitimu aku harus membanyar semua perlakuanku . Yifan ini anak mu? Taonnie ini anak ku?. KRISTAO/ TAORIS.

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Bukannkah menyedihkan aku dibuang, disakiti terutama disini, disini hatiku benar-benar hancur . Tidak itu saja bahkan kau telah menghilangkan anakku . kau membunuh anakku . tidak kah kau puas selain aku yang kau hancurkan kau belum puas juga sehingga kini anak ku. Ini anakku bukan anakmu. Aku ingin mati saja namun Tuhan berkehendak lain dia masih terus saja menyiksaku dengan segala cobaan. Apakah aku akan bahagia …..kurasa 'MUNGKIN'~~~~~TAO

….

**FLASHBACK ON**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Ommo!Chan-gege kau kenapa ?"namja berambut hitam itu pun membantu namja jangkung didepannya yang terhuyung-huyung. "Chan-gege kau mabuk…"tanyaku sambil merebahkan dia disofa.

"Tao…hik….kau..hik…benar-benar..hik…mem…membuatku …tak..hik…tak tahan.."ucap Chanyeol yang masih mabuk membuat raut wajah Tao ketakutan

"Chan-gege tunggu sini akan ku telpon Baek-gege dan Kris-gege ,Ne…"

GREEB~~~

Sebuah pelukan kasar dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"gege le..lepas kau kenapa…"ku membalikkan badan

"Kau selalu menggoda ku Tao ….."Seringainya dengan menatap seluruh tubuhku

"YAA!Park Chanyeol apa yang…akhhhh kauu akkhh lakukan…"berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh besar namja di depanku

GREEBBB…~~~

"gege turunkan aku…TURUNKAN….AKUUU TURUNN…!"kupukul punggung namja itu keras-keras agar menurunkan tubuhku. Entah kenapa Chanyeol bersikap aneh seperti itu

BRUKK…~~

"AAkkhh…"ku meringis ketika tubuhku dihempaskan kekasur .

"YAAA..!CHAN-GEGE AKAN KU LAPORKAN KE KRIS-GEGE.."ancamku

"Lagi-lagi dia ,dia,dia kenapa selalu dia Huh…"tatapan mata chanyeol benar2 membuatku takut. Takut amat teramat takut entah kapan tubuh namja didepanku benar-benar besar.

"Kau sudah mempunyai Baek-gege "ku menempis kasar tangannya."Menjauhlah dari ku gege sebelum aku kehilangan kesabar…mmmpphh…"dia menciumiku kasar .ku berusaha memberontak sekuat tenagaku .

"DIAM ! ATAU KU LAKUKAN LEBIH DARI INI DENGAN KASAR …"chanyeol langsung merobek bajuku dan melepas paksa celanaku .hingga ku naked total

**Kris-gege tolong aku~~~~**

"Ku mohon Jangan …!ku dorong badannya agarmenjauh

"DIAM KAU.."

"Jangaaannnnnn gege…"kini dia langsung main kasar . butiran Kristal keluar dari mataku entah aapa dan kenapa Chanyeol lakukan itu padanya dia sudah ku anggap Hyung atau gege ku

**Kris-gege tolong..tolong aku..~~~**

**Aku takut~~~~~~**

**"**AKKkkkkhh….Opppooooo..!Ku menangis berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat Chanyeol menghentak dan memasukkan 'milik-Nya' ke hole ku

"Diam….. sakit ini hanya sebentar….ahhh…dah kau akan menikmatinya nanti…."Channyeol perlahan menggerakhan tubuhnya

**Mianhe Kris-gege**

**Mianhe Kris-gege**

**Tao Kotorr…**

**Kris-gege Tolong Tao**

**Tao takut gege**

**Walau**

**Sudah Terlambat….~~~**

"Sssssakiiiit…..gehh…gegeehhhh sa…sakiit.."ku mengerang kesakitan ku remas seprai diskitarku. Betapa sakitnya apalagi kini hatiku lebih sakit lagi

"OOhhhh….kau ..benar-benar….mem…membuatku…sangat ..ber….gairah Tao..ahhh…"Chanyeol terus-menerus mempercepat temponya

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

20 menit…

"Akkkkhhhhh…."rasanya lega dan lelah ketika ku telah mencapai klimaks keduaku dan kutumpahkan cairan putih kental yang mengenai perut dan selangkang Chanyeol

"Taooooaahhhhhh….."Kini Chanyeol yang telah mencapai klimaksnya dan menumpahkan cairannya yang memenuhi holeku dan membuat perutku hangat..

"Hiks…hiks….hiks…ap..apa…yang…telah kulakukan.."suara parau ku seakan tak percayaa akan yang telah namja didepannya lakukan dia Chanyeol teman baik namjachinguku Kris-gege dan sahabat baikku jua dia juga suudah mempunyai namjachingu yang benar-benar cantik dan baik hati bernama …

**_Mengapa harus aku~~~~_**

BRUUUAKKKKKK….

"YAA ! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TAO…!Bentak namja jangkung yang membuka paksa pintu kamar

"hiks…hiks…Kris…kkriss-gegehh akhir….nya kau datang…"ucapku parau dengan tangisanku bahkan kedengarannya seperti bergumam

BRAK….

Kris mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Dan aku menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang ini dengan selimut yang terlihat jelas ada noda darah dimana-mana dan cairan putih aneh

"YAA! CHANYEOL KAU KETERLALUAN..!BRUUKKK…"

"Akkhhh…"chanyeol malah tersenyum ketika Kris memukulnya dan dengan santainya dia mengambil celana dan pakaiannya yang dilantai dan memasangnya

"Jangan salah kan aku…..salahkan dia…"Chanyeol menunjukku

"APA MAKSUDMU ?"bentak Kris

"Dia yang menggoda ku….emm…sudah ku cegah namun dia terus menggodaku.."celotehnya

"Annieyo..anniyeo ….chan-gege..hiks…ke..kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hiks…."aku tak percaya dengan penjelasan Chanyeol ._aku menggodanya'__** kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.**_

"DIAM KAU CHANYEOL..!BRAKK PLAAKK"bertubi-tubi pukulan dari Kris

"Heeh…jadi namjachingumu ini pencemburuan ,ne….."ucap Chanyeol mengusap darah dibibir.

"akkhhh…. Sudah cukup…. Tao lain kali jangan menggodaku lagi, Ne.."dengan santainya Chanyeol memberikan senyuman menyakitkan dan pergi begitu saja

**Tinggallah aku dan Kris dikamar**

"Tao aku kecewa dengan mu.."lirih kris

"Gege…kau juga tak percaya padaku…"kini kutak bisa menangislagi mungkin sudah habis

"Apa kau masih belum puas memilikiku BabyTao aah anni Tao .."sinis Kris

**_Dia memanggilku hanya denganTao tidak BabyTao ._**

**_Kenapa kris-gege tak percaya padaku~~~_**

"Akuuu…."seakan serak dan hilang suaraku tak bisa keluar lagi

"Sudah pakailah pakaian mu … aku tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu Tao."dan kris pun beranjak keluar kamar

"Hiks….hiks…..sakit gege sakit ….sakit gege.."lirihku menepuk2 dadaku

**_Kenapa harus begini…_**

**Keesokkan Harinya**

Kuterbangun dengan keributan diluar dan

PLAKK….

Sebuah tamparan tepat di pipiku dan membekas merah .

"baek-gege…

"KAU….KAU PEREBUT NAMJA ORANG ! DASAR KAU MASIH BELUM PUASKAH KAU MEMILIKI KRIS YANG SEMPURNA ITU ..!

PLAKKK

"KAU SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN DAN KAU SANGAT uuuhhhhh kepalaku..!KAU MENJAUH DARIKU TAO.."Bentak baekyun berkali2.

Aku tau jelas sangat tau mengapa baekhyun menamparnya berkali2 mungkin karena namjachngunnya telah 'Tidur' dengan ku . kulirik keluar disana tengah berdiri kokoh .Kris .

**_Mengapa ? Mengapa ? mengapa kau diam saja gege_**

**_Kau diam disana tak tau aku benar2 sangat membutuhkanmu._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Kami maksudnya seluruh member EXO M kembali ke China. Aku hanya diam saja selama perjalanan Kris juga mendiamkan ku. Padahal sangat sakit.

"BabyTao guenchana..?"ucap namja yang lebih tua dariku

"ne xiu-gege…"kusandarkan kepalaku dibahu Xiumin

"Aku tak akan bertanya aku menghawatirkanmu BabyTao"jelas Xiumin

"Ne aku baik-baik saja…."

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari Kris-ge dia mendiamkan ku. Mengacuhkan ku . bahkan dalam sehari dia enggan melihat wajah ku . dan kini dia lebih dekat dengan LAY . Dan kalian tau apa yang paling menyakitkan ? kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu datang. Aku di pindahkan dan masuk ke EXO K . ada pertukaran member Aku akan masuk ke EXO K dan penggantiku di EXO M adalah Oh Sehun.

Dan yang menyakitkan , itu usul dari namjachinguku

Dan satu lagi yang paling menyakitkan

"Aku Hamil…!"

Ya aku tengah mengandung anak chanyeol . aku tak tau akan secepat ini. Aku ingin meminta tolong namun dengan siapa ?. Kris orang yang kusayangi pun menjauhiku .memang patut bila kris sangat marah dia selalu baik kepadaku bahkan dia belum pernah melakukan 'itu' denganku ,dengan alas an dia tak mau menyakitiku dan karena kepolosanku.

"Tao aku akan sering-sering menelponmu .."ucap namja dengan lesung pipit di pipinya

"Ne lay-gege…"

"Tao aku akan merindukan mu.."Ucap Luhan seraya memelukku

"Ah aku juga gege namun kau juga suka kan karena Sehun akan selalu ada denganmu .."canda ku

"UUuuuhhhh aku akan sangat-sangat rindu padamu Taozi "ucap Xiumin dan Chen

"Ne..aku akan sangat merindukan kalian.."

"Tao ayoo kita akan ketinggalan pesawat ayoo .."ucap manager . kini aku akan terbang menuju Korea menemui EXO K dan tentunya Bertemu Chanyeol dan kebalikannya Sehun akan terbang ke China sebagai member EXO M

**_NAMUN kenapa Kris kau tak mau mengantarku …._**

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan disini lah aku di dorm EXO K . namun agak berbeda dengan dulu. Saat aku datang , taka da yang menyambutku sama sekali, mereka sibuk masing-masing . Mereka mulai menjauhiku . terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka selalu jaga jarak denganku . bila aku mendekati salah satu member exo K baekhyun tak akan tinggal diam seperti ini…..

Untungnya D.O masih peduli kepada ku. Terkadang dia juga membantuku bila aku sedang kesusahan . bila sedang makan malam atau sarapan aku lebih memilih makan di kamar, aku takut membuat mood mereka rusak . Namun , berbeda dengan D,O . D,O dan namjachingunya Kai menemaniku makan.

"Heyy D.O-hyung menjauhlah darinya kalau tidak Kai akan direbutnya.."sindirnya atau juga

"Uhhhh ada jalang lagi gak tau malu.." dan lagi

"Perebut namja orang datang …" begitulah beberapa ucapan yang selalu keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung Tao mana ?"ucap D.O

"entahlah ku lihat tadi dia dikamar …."

"Bangunkan dia Suho-hyung kasian dia belum makan dari tadi malam"ucap Kai

"Ah ne .."

**Tok …to..tok….**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Tao…hyung masuk ne ?" namun tak ada jawaban jadi suho langsung masuk kekamar

Namun kamar kosong tidak ada siapa pun.

"Tao ….Tao…Taoo kau dimana "teriak Suho

"Wae ….?wae?wae? Tao dimana hyung ?"ucap D.O

"uuuhhhh dia tidak ada …"suho memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya

"Ini …sepertinya dia menulis sesuatu…"baekhyun melihat sepucuk surat yang berada dimeja

**_Untuk hyungdeul_**

**_Mianhe…..mianhe….mianhe….mianhe…_**

**_Ku mohon maafkan lah dongsaeng mu yang bodoh ini_**

**_Baekhyun-gege tolong maafkan Tao_**

**_Tao sudah tidak kuat sungguh…._**

**_Maafkan aku untuk semuanya_**

**_Dan gomawo…._**

Hiks….hiks….

Tangisan pun pecah di bibir D.O dan yang lain kecuali ChanBaek.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**3 bulan berlalu**

Kini aku telah memiliki rumah kontrakan baru walau kecil disini aku bisa berlindung dari hujan . perutku juga semakin lama semakin membesar. Untung ibu dan orang disini benar2 baik. Dan aku tak begitu memikirkan lagi dengan EXO karena aku sudah resmi keluar dari EXO.

Dan lagi tak jauh dari rumahku ada seseorang yang baik padaku yaitu Dongwoon dia dokter dari rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari Seoul . dia selalu memeriksa kandunganku

.

.

.

.

.

Ku berjalan2 mengelilingi supermarket untuk mencari bahan2 keperluanku.

Namun ketika itu aku melihat Baekyun juga ada di kasir . ku menelan ludah kasarku .

"KAU MASIH BERANI MUNCUL DIHADAPAN KU HUH.!."bentaknya

Namun tak kuhiraukan dan aku perlahan menjauh

"Yakkk kau apakah tak merasa bersalah padaku…"Baekhyun benar2 emosi dan

BRAKKKKK ….

"Akkkkhhhhh…."Baekyun mendorong tubuh ku dan membuat ku terjatuh dan mengenai meja kasir dengan posisi perutku menghantam pinggir meja. Segera ku bangkit dan berlari berlari menjauhi baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau guenchana ..?"ucap namja yang tinggi nya tidak beda jauh dariku

"Ne…

"Kau pucat….?"

"Tak apa2 …"

"emm panggil aku Woonie saja "

"Tak apa2 aku baik-baik saja woonie—gege…"kepalaku pening dan perutku benar2 sangat sangat sangat sakit

Dan

BRUKKK

Setelah itu aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi

.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

**KRIS P.O.V**

Dengan terpaksa Kris meng-iya-kan managernya. EXO M akan gabung dengan EXO K dan konser di seoul. Dan juga Kris sangat merindukan Tao dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Tao . Mungkin kelakuannya benar2 sangat kejam kepada Tao dan dia juga sudah memutuskan menerima Tao apa adanya karena pada dasarnya Dia sangat Mencintai Tao. Benar-benar merindukan Tao karena sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak mendengar kabarnya

**Beberapa jam kemudian….**

Member EXO M datang ke Korea dan sampai di dorm EXO K.

"hyung bogoshipo.."Ucap para member EXO K ke EXO M

**_Namun dimana Tao ….?_**

"Suho-ge dimana Tao…?"Tanya ku penasaran

"….."

"Ge dimana Tao.."kris menggoncang badan Suho

"….."

"Mianhe mianhe ini salah ku…"D.O angkat bicara

"Maksudmu…"lay mengangkat satu alisnya

"Andaikan saja aku tak membiarkan dia mungkin dia tak kan pergi."D.O menangis

"Maksudmu aku tak mengerti siapa yang pergi .."Xiumin

"Tao….tao telah keluar dari EXO K annie tapi EXO…."ucap santai Baekhyun

"APAAAA…!"kris menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang seakan berputar dan tertunduk lesu

"dimana tao?dimana tao ?"aku semakin tak terkendali

"AHHH MIANHE AKU SEBAGAI LEADER EXO K benar-benar tak bisa menjaga Tao.."kini suho angkat bicara

"kami sudah berusaha mencarinya namun nihil .."ucap Chanyeol

"I…ini….ini salah ku …semua salahku ….Tao pergi karena salah ku dia pergi karena salah ku"Kris menangis. Ya kini dia menangis . bahkan kini semua nya juga larut dalam kepedihan Kris.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Mereka konser tanpa adanya Tao .

"Uhhh perut ku sakit…"keluh Xiumin

"MinMin kau sakit kajja kerumah sakit …"ajak Chen

"Ah ne….

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Rumah sakit**

Sekitar beberapa jam XiuChen disana . keadaan Xiumin baik2 saja Cuma kebanyakan makan.

"Annyeong .."sapa dokter Dongwoon

"Ahh annyeong…dokter " XiuChen membungkuk

"tunggu apakah kalian teman Tao…"sontak XiuChen terkejut dari mana dia tau teman yang mereka cari selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Ne hyung tau dia dimana dia temukan kami sekarang .."ucap Chen

"Ah mianhe aku ada tugas operasi kali ini dan sekarang juga , apakah kalian bisa menemuiku besok akan ku pertemukan kalian "dongwoon melambai dan melesat pergi karena tugasnya. Ada rasa kekecewaan dari XiuChen

Dan pulang ke dorm langsung memberitau kan kesemua member dan juga manager mereka

"Jinnjaaa …"kris antusias

"Ne kita jenguk dia "ucap Xiumin

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Keesokkan harinya…..**

"Ke arah sini…" membimbing arah kami . dan terkejutnya kami ketika gerbang pintu dibuka ternyata arah yang di tuju adalah **RUMAH SAKIT JIWA**

"dia di kamar itu …."dongwoon menunjuk kamar bernuansa putih

Kami pun melihat dari luar . dan tampak jelas seorang namja berpakaian baju pasien tengah duduk di dekat jendela dengan boneka panda dan pensil di tangannya yang tengah menatap kosong kertas di depannya. Penampilannya benar2 lusuh

"Tao… dokter woonie datang …."dongwoon membuka pintu

Tao hanya menatap hambar

"Tao kau tau dokter woonie bawa siapa..?"

Tao tetap diam

"Kalian masuk lah…"

Perlahan dimulai dari Suho, kai , D.O, Lay, xiumin, chen, Luhan , Sehun , dan Kris Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Awalnya tao hanya menatap hambar kepada mereka namun ketika melihat Kris dan Chanyeol .Mata Tao berbelalak dan mulai berontak dan melempari barang-barang disekitarnya kepada Kris dan Chanyeol

"KALIAN ….PERGIII….! KYAAAA..!."tao masih terus melempar barang2 di sekitarnya

"Tao tenang …tao tenang….suster bantu aku…"ucap dongwoon. "suster berikan obat penenang kepada Tao palliiii…"dongwoon masih menahan tangan dan tubuh Tao. "Kalian bisa kalian keluar semua..!"kami pun menurut apa kata dokter dongwoon

"Tao tenang lah…tenang….."dongwoon mengelus rambut Tao lembut dan perlahan Tao mulai tenang. "Tao tenang Ne dokter akan menjagamu …!"ucap dongwoon menenangkan .dan perlahan Tao pun tertidur karena efek dari obat penenang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal dan perlahan terlelap

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhe ….tak biasanya Tao seperti itu.."dongwoon dan suster2 membungkuk

"Ada apa dengannya Dok ?" Tanya ku

"Dia mengalami depresi berat …"

"Apaaaa maksudmu dokter….?"

"Kalian tau dia baru saja kehilangan anak nnya…."dongwoon lirih

"Apa apa maksud mu 'anak' anak maksudnya….?"Xiumin

"Apakah kalian tidak tau ? Teman macam apa kalian! . begitukah kalian menganggap dia teman ."dongwoon emosi

"Benar kami tak tau …"Kris memohon. Namun , Dongwoon masih emosi, mereka temannya dan juga ada kekasihnya namun tak ada yang perdulinya sama sekali dengan Tao. Dan dongwoon melangkah pergi.

"Kumohon dokter beritau ? tolong beritau kami kumohon"pinta Kris. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kris ,sampai memohon seperti itu.

"Dokter kami mohon …memang kami salah ..kami benar-benar salah …sudah menelantarka Tao…"lirih D,O.

Dongwoon yang melihat keseriusan , menghela nafas panjang

"Kau tau empat bulan lalu padahal aku baru saja memeriksa kandungannya dan sehat2 saja namun, ketika pulang dari supermarket katanya dia baru saja berkelahi dengan salah satu anggota kalian dan ku lihat selangkangnya berdarah . dan ternyata dia,… dia keguguran …"jelas dongwoon

Badanku terasa kaku mendengarnya betapa Tao menderita selama ini .

"Mianhe….mianhe….pasti tao keguguran gara2 aku..hiks.."Baekhyun

"Maksudmu…?"semua menoleh kearah baekhyun

"karena aku masih marah padanya aku tak berniat mendorongnya aku tak tau kalau dia hamil …hiks.."jelas baekhyun. Ingin sekali Kris menampar bahkan menonjok muka pelaku pendorong itu. Tapi dia sahabatku.

"kenapa kris kau TAK MEMUKULNYA .."Bentak Xiumin. "Baekhyun kau keterlaluan …manusia macam apa KAU INI KEJAM .."Xiumin benar-benar naikdarah dan memukul baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Hentikan…!"KUMOHON HENTIKAN !"bentak Kris .

"waeyo? Bahkan kau memperlakukan lebih kejam kepada TAO , tapi kau memukul Baekhyun saja tak tega …apa alasan mu karena SAHABAT! Cih…sinis Xiumin.

"mianhe…mianhe…"lirih Baekhyun

"DIAM KAU JAHANAM…!"Bentak Xiumin.

"dari awal aku sudah kecewa pada mu Kris, seharus nya aku melarang Tao untuk dekat dengan mu , kau tidak pernah berfikirkah ? dia selalu…memaafkan mu bila kau ada salah tapi bagaimana dengan mu?BAGAI MANA DENGAN MU? Bahkan Tao yang baru sekali membuat kesalahan …KAU MEMBUANGNYA KRIS ! KAU MEMBUANGNYA…."setelah itu Xiumin pergi dan berlari sambil menangis ,entah sudah tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama disitu. Chen pun langsung menyusulnya.

Aku tak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan baekyun yang ku lihat kini hanya Tao.

Perlahan ku duduk disamping ranjang Tao dan mengusap perlahan pipi Tao yang tambah tirus

"Euuhh…."tao bergerak menyadari ada yang menyentuhnya

"Tao kau bangun…"

"KAU MAU APAAA HUUH…"Bentak tao dia seakan ingin mengambil sesuatu untu melempar kearahku

GLEBBB..~~~~

Entah berapa banyak pukulan yang kuterima dari Tao. Namun aku pasrah tak apa punggungnya dipukuli oleh Tao asal dia bisa memeluknya kini.

Disisi lain member EXO menatap miris KRIS yang rela dipukuli punggungnya oleh TAO

.

.

.

.

Entah kebetulan atau apa aku mendapati balita di rumah sakit yang telah ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya. Badan balita ini cukup bersih dan Kris langsung mengambil alih dan langsung mengasuh anak itu

Beberapa minggu kemudian Kris kembali lagi kerumah sakit jiwa tempat Tao berada

"Yifan ayoo panggil dia Umma…."ucapku sambil menggendong anak angkat ku ini .

"Ummaaaaaa…."Yifan langsung berlari ke tempat Tao biasa duduk .

**Tao P.O.V**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_Siapa anak ini….._**

**_Kenapa memanggilku umma_**

**_Kenapa dia….._**

"Umaaaaaaaaa "entah mengapa aku tersenyum hatiku bahagia benar2 bahagia karena melihat namja kecil itu

**KRIS P.O.V**

"Dia tersenyum akhirnya tao tersenyum"batinku

"Yifan itu Umma , Umma Tao.."jelasku

"Umaaaa bogosipoyo umaaaaaaaaa.."dia terus menghamburkan pelukannya

"Ayo yifan kau harus perkenalkan dirimu pada Umma ….."kris mendekati Tao

"Annyeong Huang Yipan imnida… UMAAAAAA…."lagi2 di memeluk erat Tao

"Tao ini anak mu …anakmu ada disini,….."kris membelai rambut hitam Tao. Tao pun menengok kearah Kris dan tersenyum .

**_Maaf kan aku walau harus berbohong padamu_**

**_Ku harap kau menerima anak ini_**

**_Walau_**

**_Sebenarnya hanya anak angkat …_**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**5 tahun kemudian**

"YAKK…! Yifan jangan lari2 nanti jatuh …"ucap namja imut yang tengah menjaganya.

"Ummaaaa dicana aja neeee Yifan bica kok bawa cucu (Susu) nya .."yifan polos

"Tenang lah Tao biarkan dia berlatih meminum susu kaleng…"Kris membelai rambut tao

"ah ne….."

Kini kami ,aku , Tao dan Yifan sedang berlibur di tengah taman kota Seoul. Benar kini Tao sudah pulih dari depresinya. Walau perlu 5 tahun untuk membuatnya tak takut Pada ku dan Chanyeol dan yang lain. Dulu dia juga masih kaku pada Yifan . namun karena kesabaran Kris untuk membuatnya sembuh . benar-benar dalam waktu 5 tahun itu Kris harus bejuang dengan sabar mengurus TAO. Dulu dia masih bersikap kasar dengannya dulu juga dia pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Kris . namun , sepertinya perjuangan Kris tidak sia-sia

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**TAO P.O.V**

"Kris-gege…."panggilku

"Euumm apa babypanda" kris mencium pucuk keningku

"Gomawo….."senyumku

"untuk…..?"

"semuanya"

"maksudmu?"kris menaikan alis kirinya

"kau sampai berbohong. Aku tau Yifan itu….bukan ….bukan anak ku …"

Bagaikan diterpa petir Kris langsung membeku atas pernyataan Tao yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mianhe TAO mianhe…."

Perlahan tanganku menangkup kedua pipi kris . aku tau kalau Kris menahan tangisnya

"Tak apa-apa aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal …"kucium keningnya

"Mianhe Tao…"

"anakku dulu adalah seorang yeoja bukan namja…"jelasku."Kau tau aku bahagia sekarang memiliki dua anak"

Kris menaikan alisnya . apa maksudnya dua anak

"Kau tau mungkin pasti kau mengira aku gila tapi tak apa , selain Yifan anak didunia nyata aku juga masih

Mempunyai anakku didunia mimpiku yang selalu datang padaku setiap aku mimpi dia lebih muda dari

Yifan dia juga cantik aku memberi mananya Wu Taonnie . mian klo aku memberi namanya dengan marga mu "

"tak apa lakukan lah sesuai keinginanmu baby…"kris memelukku posesif.

"Ne gomawo…"

"Apakah dia sangat cantik aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Wu Taoniie "kris menatapku. Dan dengan cepat kumenggelengkan kepala

"Mianhe untuk kali ini dia hanya milikku …"ku menahan airmata

PLUUUKK

"UUHHHH…."kris meringis

"Ya appa apa yang appa lalukan pada umma yipan….. umma umma kenapa nangis…."

Terdengarlah celotehan dari namja kecil

"Uhh kenapa yifan memukul appa ? appa tidak salah.."jelasku

"Awaa yak lo appa menyakiti umma yipan …. Nanti yipan akan panggilkan powel lenjes (power ranger) loh "yifan dengan gaya nya

"Hahahaha….."kami pun tertawa bersama

"UUuuuuh ada apa cih kenapa cekalang umma appa malah ketawa…"

"Umma sayaaang sama Yifan…"kuciumi seluruh wajah yifan

"Yipan juga cayang cama umma …."

"Jadi sama appa tak sayang hey yifan "kris nyolek2

"Tidak! yipan nya cayangnya Cuma buat umma WEEEEK…"

"Yifan gak boleh gitu ….ayook bilang yifan benar-benar menyayangi appaa "perintahku

"Eum ne umma"

Yifan menatap kris dan kris menatapnya memelas . yifan mengambil nafas dalam2

"YIPAAAN BENAAL-BENAL CAYANG APPAAA CANGAT CAYANG CAMA APPAA ..""teriaknya bahkan orang2 disekitar tertawa geli

"NE kita semua menyayangi mu yifan"ucap ku dan Kris

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Malam harinya, semua tertidur pulas . Kris ,Yifan mereka tertidur sangat pulas disampingku . perlahan aku pun beranjak untuk tidur.

_Ku terbangun . dan ku dapati tempat didunia alam bawah sadar ini. Tempat yang begitu indah bahkan ini seperti Taman bermain yang dipenuhi bunga, kupu-kupu dan aurora-aurora ._

_"ummaaaa…. !"ku menengok kearah suara terdapat yeoja kecil tersenyum manis berlari kearahku. Yeoja itu manis sekali dengan baju putih nya._

_"Taonnie ….annyeong ?"ucapku. benar ini adalah anakku yang berada didunia lain ._

_"Umma bogoshipoyo..hiks…hikss ummaa"_

_"uljima …uljima taonnie umma disini"kugendong dia._

_"umma Taonnie mencari-cari umma tapi tidak pernah ketemu, umma bersembunyi dimana? Taonnie mencari umma sejak kita bermain sembunyian , tapi ….hiks…umma tidak ada Taonnie takut.."lirihnya menangis di pelukanku._

_"Mianhe ….. umma harus mengurus adik mu.."_

_"UWAA jinja ?Taonnie punya adiik ?"raut wajahnya langsung berubah ._

_"Ne... dia sama manja nnya sepertimu "_

_"UWAAAA taonnie ingin beltemu ingin beltemu cama adik taonnie ?"_

_"Mianhe …sepertinya tidak bisa"lirihku_

_"kenapa umma menangis…. Jadi Taonnie tidak bica beltemu adik Taonnie ?"_

_"ne…taonnie tidak bisa bertemu dengannya "jawab ku sambil menghapus air mataku._

_"ummaa~~ adik Taonnie …cama kaya taonnie?"_

_"eumm tidak dia namja ..dia tampan …pipinya gembul…dia juga aktif "_

_"jadi iri Taonnie"kulihat anak ku cemberut._

_Lalu Taonnie pelepaskan pelukanku dan berlari menjauhi ku. Dan ku lihat ada orang yang berdiri disana dia sangat besar dan berbalut pakaian putih._

**_Taonnie akan bertemu dengan mu secepatnya…_**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"baby kau sudah bangun?"suara barinton itu

"Kris-ge kau juga sudah bangun "suaraku sedikit serak.

"Ne "

"aku akan memasak , kau tak kekantor ?" Tanya ku . memang setelah kejadian Ku Kris juga keluar dari EXO dia sekarang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan fashion ternama.

"tidak aku malas "Kris kembali menggeliat dan memeluk Yifan yang tengah bermain boneka panda ku.

"Yifan~~~ tidak memeluk umma?"

"iiihh appa menyingkil dong , yipan mau meluk ummaa…iih minggil-minggil…"Yifan mendorong-dorong Kris agar melepas pelukannya.

"KRIS LEPASKAN "tegurku "sini anak umma yang tampan "

"Ummmaaaaa…"tubuh ku langsung diterjang dan bertubi-tubi ciuman diterima.

"sudah umma mau masak . kris cepat mandi dan yifan cepat tata bukumu "

Setelah itu kami sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Aku memasak . kris sedang mandi . dan yifan sedang menunggu appanya mandi sambil menyiapkan seragamnya sendiri

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Disinilah kami diruang makan setelah . Kris dan Yifan terlihat lahap memakannya.

**Ting tong ting tong…**

"ini masih pagi siapa yang bertamu "sebal kris.

"bial yipan caja yang buka pintunya ,umma "aku tersenyum melihat yifan berlarian.

KREAAAK

"Nugu ?"

"APPAA ada yang mencali umma !"teriak yifan. Tak berapa lama kris menghampiri yifan didepan pintu.

"hey anak manis "

"annyeong hasaeyo"sopan yeoja kecil yah yang hampir seumuran dengan yifan

"bica beltemu dengan Tao-umma ?"kris pun hanya mengannggukkan kepalanya.

"Kris siapa yang datang?"ucap ku.

"UMMAAAAAA…..! aku terkejut melihat yeoja kecil yang menerjangku. Begitu pun Kris dan Yifan.

"UMMAA BOGOSHIPO ….AKHIL NYA BICA BELTEMU UMMAA…! UMMAA…."aku hanya membalas pelukannya karena aku pun masih bingung yang terjadi.

"Ne…Taonnie….umma ada disini"kris terkejut namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum.

Taonnie perlahan minta diturunkan dan menatap bingung yifan dan Kris. Taonnie berkali kali menggelengkan kepala.

"Nugu ?"ucap yifan dan kris.

"Ummaa?" taonnie menarik narik lengan ku. Sebelum itu dia menangkis kasar tangan Kris.

"waeyo?"

"dimana?"

"apa Taonnie?"

"dimana

Appa

Chanyeol…?"

**Deg..**

**…FIN...**

** YOYOYO Preview-preview nya **

**bagi para readers**


End file.
